Iris
by AnnaM
Summary: Ela o deixou para seguir seu sonho,mas ele nao desistiu do seu amor. Mas entre tantas feridas poderá haver sobrevivente? S&M U.A. COMPLETA.
1. Default Chapter

_Ela deitou sua cabeça no travesseiro, ele se aproximou devagar, a abraçou com todo o cuidado e dedicação e lhe beijou o rosto. Ela não sabia como contar a verdade para ele. _

_- Miroku? Diga-me... você gostaria que eu fizesse uma faculdade? _

_- Faculdade?- riu ele- Para que? Você não está bem aqui comigo? Já temos nossa casa, ta certo que ela não é grande mas..._

_- Não é nada disso.. é que eu passei- suspirou Sango_

_- O que?_

_- Eu passei Miroku, eu fiz o vestibular em dezembro não? Então... Eu vi no jornal mais cedo... eu passei. Eu posso me tornar uma bióloga... um dia..._

_- E você, você vai mesmo se mudar para Tóquio?- disse Miroku com os olhos lacrimejando_

_- Vou.- disse Sango- domingo.. Não me olha assim, Miroku! Vão ser só alguns anos... A gente pode se ver sempre..._

_- Sango..._

_- Ah desculpa- disse ela se levantando e seguindo para fora do quarto, ela não sabia o que realmente queria... mas sabia que não poderia deixar aquela oportunidade passar. Pegou uma calça no varal, e vestiu por cima do short do pijama... Recolheu algumas roupas mais que estavam secando, e alguns documentos que estavam na estante da sala. E antes mesmo que seu namorado pudesse descer para conversar, ela já havia saído pela porta dos fundos..._

7 de fevereiro de 2003, uma data como outra qualquer para a maioria. Mas naquela manha, Fazia três anos que Sango havia saído de sua casa no interior do Japão, para conquistar um grande sonho... o de ser bióloga. Fazia três anos que não tinha noticia de Miroku, Ele apareceu na rodoviária no dia de sua mudança para Tóquio... mas nunca mais se viram... tocaram-se. Sango estava na sala da republica onde morava lendo um artigo no jornal, enquanto sua melhor amiga, Kagome, sentou ao seu lado

- Sango? Passa-me o caderno de política? O professor de filosofia do Inu, disse que ia fazer uma matéria sobre Políticos... Hei Sango você ta me ouvindo?

- Desculpe Kagome- disse ela- Caderno de Política? Aqui...- ela passou as folhas para a amiga

- Onde você estava- disse Kagome deitando no sofá... Kagome tinha 22 anos e estava cursando Biologia, na mesma turma de Sango. Elas haviam se conhecido logo no primeiro dia de aula. No inicio se odiavam. Alguns messes depois, porém, eram as melhores amigas.

- Kagome, você sabe que dia é hoje?

- 7 de fevereiro eu acho... Porque? É o seu aniversário?

- Não.

- é o seu aniversário de namoro com o Sesshoumaru?- perguntou Kagome sem tirar os olhos do jornal

- Não.

- Então o que é?

- Faz três anos que eu saí de casa!

Kagome olhou a amiga e piscou. Ela sabia de toda a história, aos 19 anos Sango havia saído de casa pra entrar na faculdade, conseqüentemente para conhecer Kagome, sua melhor amiga, Sesshoumaru (seu namorado), e Inu-yasha (seu cunhado e namorado de Kagome). Mas algo que não entrava na cabeça de Kagome, era como Sango se lembrava sempre de todas as datas sobre seu antigo namorado. Ela sabia que dia 30 de setembro do ano 2002 ele fez 24 anos, que ele tinha uma empresa de informática que Sango não sabia como estava, e que todo dia 12 de julho eles fariam mais um ano de vida junta. Mas e daí? Do que adiantava Sango gravar tantas datas se nunca mais o veria de novo?

- Oi meninas- disse Sesshoumaru chegando em casa e cortando o silencio pouco comum naquela casa- Oi Sango- ele a beijou o rosto

- Oi Sesshoumaru...- Disse Kagome virando a pagina do jornal.

- Ahhh, você ta procurando a matéria do professor de filosofia não? Pagina 3 ali embaixo daquele artigo sobre aquela empresa de informática que chegou em Tóquio...

- Sesshoumaru?- disse Sango olhando para ele- Isso que você está carregando são, bolinhos de chocolate?

- São!

- AHHH ME DA UM!- disse ela voando no pescoço de Sesshoumaru

- Não faz bem comer isso antes do almoço...- disse ele.

- ahhh...

- só um!

- Ta bom

- Sango, onde está porta-retrato com a nossa foto?

- Num sei... O Myoga deve ter pegado quando foi limpar e mudou de lugar... Fala com ele depois...

- Ta bom- disse ele a beijando- Se me dão licença, eu preciso ir trocar de roupa para ir pra primeira aula... Já volto

- Ebbbaaa bolinhos .- disse Sango abrindo um.

- Sango- disse Kagome

- O que?

- Como era o nome da empresa do Miroku?

- CyberIP porque?

- Porque ela está aqui oh- disse Kagome esticando o artigo sobre a empresa de informática que havia vindo a Tóquio finalmente. E na foto estava Miroku. Exatamente como Sango o mostrara em diversas fotos que carregara consigo.

Sango deixou seu bolinho de chocolate cair no chão.

000000000000

- Não sei realmente o que aconteceu, professor, quando eu cheguei na sala ela já estava desmaiada no chão da sala, e Kagome estava gritando feito louca por ajuda

- Tudo bem, Sesshoumaru, Ela já se recuperou do choque... só esta dormindo.. Pode ir para a aula... Que curso mesmo que você faz?- perguntou o professor de biologia marinha de Sango.

- Anh... Medicina... Meu celular é esse- ele lhe entregou um papel- pode ligar quando quiser...

- não será preciso, acredito eu... Sango é muito boa aluna e muito querida dentro da faculdade, ninguém aqui dentro vai medir esforços para vê-la melhor.

- Ah obrigada- ele disse..

- Não é preciso esperar- disse Sango atravessando a porta do quarto que dividia com Kagome e Rin.

- Querida, você está bem?- disse ele a abraçando

- To sim... Obrigada!

- Se ela já acordou- disse o professor- eu vou embora

- Obrigada, professor!

- Sango o que aconteceu?- perguntou Sesshoumaru quando o professor saiu

- Ahhh, desculpe Miroku, eu acho que tive uma queda de pressão.

- Miroku?

- Miroku não... Sesshoumaru... desculpe, estou meio confusa...

- Acho melhor você descansar- disse Sesshoumaru- quer que eu fique contigo?

- não precisa...- disse ela- eu vou dormir mais um pouco... porque você não vai para a aula? Você tem prova no terceiro horário e o segundo já está quase no fim...

- Ah... tudo bem.- disse Sesshoumaru a beijando- mas fique bem ok?

- Sim- disse Sango, enquanto Sesshoumaru atravessava a porta de saída.

Assim que ele saiu, ela correu ate a sala e pegou a folha de política e sentou em um "puf". Lendo o Artigo que falava sobre um homem que saiu do interior do Japão, e foi em busca de uma vida melhor em esperança que sua amada voltasse para seus braços, e que em três anos já estava com a terceira maior empresa de Informática do Japão... Produzia aparelhos, oferecia serviços, cursos, enfim... tudo.

Sango largou o jornal no chão e chorou... Ela amava demais Miroku ainda... em um momento ela ficou sem pensamentos... todo o tempo ela estava enganando a Sesshoumaru e a si... Ela não o amava, mas não fazia sentido ela se estar como ele então. Boba. Ela nem sabia o que sentir! Em seguida largou o jornal no chão. Ela jamais conseguiria cumprir sua promessa. Jamais conseguiria que tudo ficasse bem...

**Hello peoples! Sim.. eu estou postando nova fic no site... eu não curti mto ela não, mas a sayu-chan gostou então eu postei... sem contar que fikei inspirada... Mas pra essa fic somente xD bom... não espero que vocês comentem, mas se alguma alma quiser... é tão fácil u.u Ahhh pra quem não entendeu... o escrito em **_itálico_ **é o flash back da vida da Sango... Mas acho que é só isso... Então bjuusss**


	2. Uma Cruz, Um Emprego, Uma surpresa

Miroku era um jovem moreno, media 1,80 de altura, e tinha olhos azuis. O corpo atlético devia-se ao seu hobby. O Surf. Mas desde daquele dia 7 de fevereiro de 2000, ele passou a cuidar mais da sua empresa. E deu certo. Ele simplesmente achava que Sango voltaria para ele se ele tivesse em condições de sustentar uma família... E sustentar BEM uma família... Ele ficou dois messes em profunda depressão. Em seguida subiu na vida. E enfim foi a Tóquio procurar Sango. Ele sempre estava rodeado de Prostitutas, onde quer que estivesse. Às vezes era uma, as vezes duas, as vezes três. Mas era inevitável lembrar de Sango na hora do "vamo vê".

E naquela manhã de 7 de fevereiro de 2003, ele sentou em sua majestosa cadeira de "chefe absoluto" com um ar triste, deitou a cabeça no peito e começou a pensa onde estaria Sango. Talvez ela estivesse fazendo uma prova, talvez estivesse dormindo. Ele não sabia. Mas foi naquele mesmo instante que Houjo, seu detetive particular, entrou na sala sem se quer ser anunciado.

Senhor Miroku!

Diga...- disse ele levantando os olhos...

Eu acho que finalmente encontrei a Sango...

é a sexta vez que você entra nessa sala e diz isso... Só nesses dois messes...

Mas é verdade... Eu vi uma moça, ontem. – ele pegou fôlego- Ela estava saindo do banco... – ele entrou uma foto- Essa moça

Miroku olhou a foto com alguma esperança de ser sua Sango, olhou, olhou de novo...

Você está se referindo a essa moça acompanhada do rapaz de orelhas de cachorro?

Sim.

não é muito parecida com ela. Mas, Você sabe algo sobre esse rapaz?

Dei uma pesquisada... Seu nome é Inu-yasha, ele tem 25 anos, e está acabando o curso de administração, mora na mesma casa que a moça e mais três pessoas... – ele entregou outra foto, dessa vez de um Youkai dormindo numa rede abraçado de uma moça de longos cabelos pretos que também dormia... Essa sim... Era Sango.

Onde você pegou essa foto?

Pela sala de estar deles... A janela estava aberta e essa porta-retrato estava ao alcance... porque?

só por curiosidade. e a terceira pessoa?

Um psicólogo juvenil aposentado.. Myoga... Parece que agora ele cuida dessa republica... Não sei se moram mais pessoas junto com eles, mas eu acho que...

Houjo, nos já arranjamos aquela vaga de ajudante para mim?

Não senhor...

Então acabo de achar- disse ele circulando a lápis a cabeça de Inu-yasha na primeira foto... – Quero esse rapaz trabalhando comigo, às três horas de amanhã ok? Pode se retirar...

enquanto o detetive particular saia da sala de Miroku, este, pensava "Sango, é através desse emprego para o seu amigo, que você volta para mim"

* * *

-E ai Inu? Já arranjou um emprego?- perguntou Sango ao amigo que entrava tristemente na sala de estar

Não. – ele suspirou- está cada vez mais difícil... eles querem experiência, experiência,

e não importa se você tira as maiores notas na faculdade... Eles não se importam com nada..

Um dia você vai achar...- disse Sango colocando bolinhos de queijo recém tirados do forno na mesa- Quer?

Só você mesmo, pra saber como me consolar...

Deixa a Kagome ouvir isso...

Por falar isso onde está ela?

Na faculdade...

E porque você não está lá...

O Sesshoumaru não te contou?

Contou, queria saber se era verdade só

é...

Mas você esta melhor?

Claro que sim... Coma logo... antes que esfrie...

Faz um suco pra mim também?

Não abusa!

Por favor

Só temos laranjas... Tudo bem?

Ta...

Sango, você sabe que dia é hoje?

Hoje?

Sim, hoje...

Não... Porque?- mentiu Sango

Hoje é dia 7 de fevereiro te lembra algo?

Não... (MENTIRAAA XD)

Hoje, faz dois anos que você fez aquela cruz no jardim...

Faz?

Sango, você disse que ela só ia ficar ali ate você curar seu coração... Mas já faz dois anos! você já está junta com o Sesshoumaru e...

Inu-yasha...

Quem é ele?

Ele quem?

O cara, que te machucou...

Isso não vem ao caso... Tem coisas que eu quero esquecer...

Não com aquela cruz no jardim ne!

Eu a tiro hoje... Eu prometo

Não precisa, eu só quero que você... DIM DOM! (isso é a campainha xD apesar de não parecer)

Eu quero que você atenda- disse Sango

Inu-yasha se desloca da cozinha para a sala e abre a porta

O Senhor Inu-yasha por favor?

Sou eu... o que você quer?

Chegou essa correspondência para você... por favor assinei aqui... e aqui... obrigado... Tenha um bom dia...

Quem era Inu?- perguntou Sango quando o amigo voltou pra cozinha

Entrega... Mandaram uma carta- disse ele abrindo-a...

O que diz? – perguntou Sango enquanto despejava o conteúdo do espremedor de laranja em uma jarra.

Senhor Inu-yasha Sato... é com prazer que a nossa empresa lhe informa que seu currículo foi aprovado entre vários para um teste com outros três rapazes, por favor compareça na nossa nova sede em Tóquio, na tarde de terça feira, para uma entrevista! AHHH EU CONSEGUI!

Que bom Inu! Que bom! Que empresa que é?

Ahh.. deixa-me ler... CyberIP... Já ouviu falar?

Sango desmaia novamente.

Que horas são?

Sete e meia da noite, Kagome...- informou Sango consultando o relógio do computador da republica onde escrevia um texto sobre **o desmatamento** e seus impactos.

Sinto muito Sango, são oito e doze...- disse Sesshoumaru consultando seu próprio relógio

Esse computador está muito velho... acho melhor trocarmos... Sesshoumaru acertou o horário hoje mesmo! – disse Kagome

Precisamos de um novo.. Quem sabe se o meu "maninho" passar nesse teste nos não teremos um grande desconto em um novo?- disse Sesshy

Não me fala nesse teste- disse Sango

E porque não?- perguntou Sesshoumaru

Ahh.. besteira da Sango.. ela implicou com a empresa. – disse Kagome

**DIM DOM**

Deixa que eu atendo- disse Myoga, levantando-se do sofá...

Por favor a Senhorita Sango?

Só um Minuto... Sango... Vem cá!

já vou- disse Sango salvando o arquivo no computador.

Não quer entrar?- perguntou Myoga para a visita

Não obrigado.. eu vou esperar ela...

Quem que quer algo com a Sango, Myoga?- perguntou Sesshoumaru enquanto Myouga sentava de novo no sofá e Sango ia atender a porta

Sei lá...Acho que era algum professor

Ah, tudo bem então- disse Sesshoumaru voltando a prestar atenção na televisão...

* * *

-Boa noite...anh... quem.. Quem é você?

Não se lembra de.. de mim?

Mi... Miroku?

**Uuuu... Suspense no Como vocês acham que está ficando essa fic? Eu espero fazê-la com 6 capítulos... Se não houver nenhum bloqueio eu consigo! HUAuhuhAUHuhahu Eu vo tenta ta bom? Eu to querendo fazer capítulos mais curtos pra dar mais suspense o/ ou não... Simplesmente porque eu so má... Ohhh obrigada pelos comentários povo... é mto legal ler... xD principalmente saber que a dona do "_Nosso divertido dia-a-dia"_ gostou (moh propaganda, mas não é falsa xD São capítulos muito gostosos de se ler... Bem lindo .)... Poxa eu admiro tanto o talento dela e ela vem aqui e me elogia xD fikei metida... Mas eu sei que é bom, eu não me iludir com comentários pq sempre baixa a cota no segundo capitulo ne? Mas essa escritora-amadora ainda pede comentários please viu? Pq ela sabe que ela é ruim e ela sabe que essa fic é só pra enche lingüiça do site e que todo mundo aqui detestou o/ Mas de qualquer forma eu amo vocês... vocês que leram e gostaram, vocês que leram e não gostaram, vocês que leram e vão comentar, vocês que não leram e vão comentar e vocês que leram mas não vão comentar, e também vocês que não leram, não vão comentar e só tão lendo isso pq não sabem o que fazer xD... Amo todoooos vocês viu?**

**Bjus!**


	3. O desejo de Miroku

..Mi... Miroku? –sussurrou Sango

..Você não mudou nada...

..O que você está fazendo aqui?

..Vim visitar uma velha amiga- sorriu ele.

..Porque você se preocuparia com isso- ela disse- você chegou onde queria. E eu também...

..Acontece que não dá pra dormir mais sem você do meu lado garota... – disse ele...

..Miroku, a gente já não deu certo na nossa vez...

..na nossa primeira vez...- disse Miroku- só mais uma chance... Olha, agora eu também estou morando em Tóquio... e tem a empresa, você pode viver bem, a gente pode ter uma família... Como a gente sempre quis- ele a abraçou e foi descendo a mão.

PAFT...

..Sinceramente você também não mudou nada...

..Você nunca desaprendeu esse tapa...

..e enquanto você precisar dele, eu nunca vou desaprender... u.u"

..Sango... aquele dia, do vestibular você disse que era o que você mais sonhava, nós dois em Tóquio fazendo faculdade... e depois com um filho...

..Miroku...

..Eu ainda te amo.- disse ele se aproximando dela...

..Algum problema ai Sango?- gritou uma voz da porta da casa

..Problema nenhum Sesshy- disse Sango empurrando Miroku para longe do seu corpo antes que seu namorado pudesse notar algo...

..Anh... quem é você?- perguntou Sesshoumaru á Miroku

..Eu sou o...

..O rapaz que vai comigo naquele projeto proteger as baleias do norte- disse Sango rapidamente.

..Bem na verdade... eu vou patrocinar... meu nome é Miroku...- disse ele estendendo a mão ao Youkai que a apertou- eu sou o dono da empresa CyberIp... e realmente me chamou muita atenção esse projeto...

..Ah ta... gosto da mina hein.- disse Sesshoumaru sorrindo ao ver como Miroku olhava pra Sango e a abraçando- Linda não? O melhor que o Japão pode oferecer- ele beijou a face da namorada.

..é muito linda mesmo...- disse Miroku- sem duvida concordo com você... Bem já estou indo... Tchau... Sango... Eu quero te ver sábado as duas da tarde, para continuarmos nossa... nossa conversa sobre o projeto das baleias do norte...

..Tchau- sussurrou Sango.

* * *

..Jura Sesshoumaru? – exclamou Kagome sorrindo mais que conseguia

..Sim... eu acabei de falar com o patrocinador, só não entendi porque Sango não tinha contado a você ainda...

..que noticia boa- disse Rin sem nem fazer força para esconder sua felicidade por ver Sango cinco messes longe do Sesshoumaru... Rin era a mais nova da republica, porem a que morava lá há mais tempo... desde do primeiro anos do colegial. Agora ela estava no primeiro da faculdade de psicologia... E tinha um verdadeiro amor por Sesshoumaru, e não fazia questão de esconder o seu ódio pela rival, Sango.

..Sim...- disse Sango- Noticia muito boa, mas agora eu acho melhor a gente ir dormir...

..Sango são nove da noite- disse Kagome estranhando a amiga...

..Dormir cedo faz bem- apressou-se Sango

..Anh.. Concordo- disse Kagome percebendo as intenções da amiga- Sesshoumaru diz pro Inu-yasha que o vejo amanhã cedo quando ele chegar da rua...

* * *

..Qual o problema Sango? Nos arranjamos um patrocinador! Isso é ótimo!- disse Kagome ao chegar no quarto das meninas...

..Qual é o problema Kagome? O patrocinador não vai patrocinar nada... foi uma desculpa que o Miroku inventou pra explicar a presença dele ali!

..O MIROKU?

..Não grita!

..Ahhh.. Mas o Miroku- sussurrou Kagome- se o Sesshoumaru descobrir vamos ter um enterro...

..Eu sei!- exclamou Sango- Eu sei... Mas ele veio para cá me procurar... e eu ainda... gosto muito dele...

..Ahh.. isso não é nenhuma novidade pra mim...

..Kagome!

..Ele pediu pra eu ir ao CyberIP, na sala dele, sábado...

..E você vai?

..Mas é claro.. eu preciso no mínimo tirar essa história a limpo!

..Você precisa no mínimo preparar Sesshoumaru psicologicamente para isso... você lembra como ele era antes do seu namoro?

..Lembro... u.u"" era um demônio...

..Mas você pode se resolver com o Miroku...

..È.. Posso... Eu ainda amo-o demais Kagome... só que eu me amei mais naquele minuto que deixei minha casa...

..Eu já vi esse filme, Sango... Se eu fosse você chegava amanhã cedo na porta do CyberIP

..será?

..Claro... imagine só que lindo!

..é...- disse Sango- Ser novamente dele...

..éééé o AMOR!

..Não prefere por isso nu dirigível , Kagome? Acho que tem alguém na áfrica que ainda não ouviu xD

..Sango deixa de ser chata... O que importa é que você vai voltar Pro Miroku querida...

..Kagome eu não disse...

..é a buzina do Carro do Inu, ele chegou! Vo lá o vê, boa noite Sango!

..Boa noite- disse Sango deitando na sua cama "Ser dele novamente" pensou antes de adormecer...

**Olááá! tudo bom? Comigo tudo... Bem eu disse que não ia te comentários no segundo capiutlo? E não teve lalalálá! HUAuhUHAuhUHAhuahuAHUahu Mas mesmo assim eu sei que tem gente que leu mas não comentou... Então please! Comentem! Bom só isso... Bjuss**


	4. O verdadeiro sentimento de Sango

**Aviso aos navegantes:  
Essa fic contem Lemon O.o sim eh levezinho. Sim não fui eu quem fez, Sim, eu só quiz avisar xD quem não quiser ler é só ignorar a parte entre linhasss... não vou matar ngm se não quiser ler O.o liberdade ainda é parte da filosofia iluminista xD  
Aviso²: Por motivos de segurança, já que eu não quero carregar processo nas costas, essa fic subiu de um inocente K para um perigoso M. Agradeço a compreensão isso estará avisado no meu perfil e em outras fics minhas.  
**  
_Capitulo 4: O verdadeiro sentimento de Sango  
_(confesso... Parece coisa de novela mexicana xD)

-bom dia senhorita Sango- disse uma senhora atrás do balcão de informações da empresa- ele está a sua espera,quinto andar primeira porta a esquerda  
"maldito Miroku. Sempre atencipando meus passos"- Obrigada- disse Sango  
Sango atravessou o grande salão movimentado. consultou o relógio, uma e meia. Subiu e deu de cara com a única porta a esquerda do quinto andar. Ela nem quiz bater, simplesmente abriu pois sabia que Miroku já estava avisado.  
- Então vc veio.- sorriu ele- Sente-se- ele apontou uma cadeira.  
- então vc duvidou disso?  
- por um momento, sim.  
- Por que você foi me procurar?  
- Não te parece logico?  
- Patrocinar baleias, você não quer.  
- não. não mesmo. mas se for pra ficar mais próximo de ti, mesmo com aquele cão de guarda...  
- Deixa o Sesshoumaru fora disso. Ele não pode NEM desconfiar que vc um dia já foi meu namorado.

**And I'd give up forever to touch you**  
...E eu desistiria da eternidade para tocá-la...  
**'Cause I know that you feel me somehow**  
...Pois eu sei que você me sente de alguma maneira...  
**You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be**  
...Você é o mais perto do céu que eu vou chegar...  
**And I don't want to go home right now**  
...E eu não quero ir para casa agora ...

- Hun. Por que não?-não queira saber  
- Eu quero - disse ele se levantando, e chegando ao lado da cadeira em que Sango se encontrava- vc naum se atreveu a apagar aquela tatuagem , não eh? E que história vc contou pro poodle, hein?fase Gótica na adolescencia?  
-A coisa que eu mais queria era apagar ela.  
- Então, por que não apagou?- susurrou ele ao ouvido dela  
-Não sei.-  
-Não sabe? vou te contar então...- ele lhe mordeu a orelha de leve- Você estava esperando hj. E Sempre esteve desde que

foi embora.  
-o que você...  
-Shiii, que isso vc nunca reclamou...  
-Miroku, estamos dentro da sua sala de trabalho não acha que é um lugar inapropriado?  
-Por isso que eu pus a prova de som nas paredes, ótima ideia, concorda?- disse ele descendo para o pesçoco.- apenas deixe-me conduzir.

**And all I can taste is this moment**  
...E tudo que eu sinto é este momento...  
**And all I can breathe is your life**  
...E tudo que eu respiro é a sua vida...  
**'Cause sooner or later it's over**  
...Porque mais cedo ou mais tarde isso irá acabar...  
**I just don't want to miss you tonight**  
...Eu só não quero sentir a sua falta essa noite...

* * *

Sango deixou-se ser despida por Miroku, talvez Kagome estivesse certa, ela realmente amava ele. Estava enganando o Sesshy e a si mesma durante 3 anos.  
Miroku ansiava a muito tempo por isso. Sentir-la, toca-la, beija-la, queria te-la por completo. Queria que ela fosse sua, como sempre foi.  
Miroku começou a dar pequenos chupões, beijos e mordidinhas no pescoço de Sango, deixando o seu sexo se roçar no corpo dela.  
Sango segurava o cabelo de Miroku, totalmente rendida as suas caricías.  
Sango não tinha como reagir. E como reagiria àquelas sensações inéditas subitamente descobertas pelas mãos suaves e finas dele? Mas porque sentia-se tão excitada com suas carícias? E como negar que também se sentira excitada até mesmo no momento em que o vira pela primeira vez.  
Sango esquecera de Seshy, pensando somente nela e Miroku.  
Num misto de surpresa com excitação, os lábios de Miroku estavam entre-abertos e, com impacto, Sango adentrou sua língua em sua boca. Estático, o garoto deitado, apenas rendido ao ardente beijo de Sango, sentiu seus pulsos presos ao chão pelas mãos dela. E num balanço selvagem e ao mesmo tempo rítmico e majestoso, sentiu o corpo de  
Sango colado ao seu, seguindo cada movimento, cada pequeno gesto. Tudo para não se desgrudarem, tudo para aquele momento, prazeroso e repleto de luxúria tanto para Miroku. 

**And I don't want the world to see me**  
...E eu não quero que o mundo me veja...  
**'Cause I don't think that they'd understand**  
...Porque eu não acho que eles entenderiam...  
**When everything's made to be broken**  
...Enquanto tudo é feito para ser destruído...  
**I just want you to know who I am**  
...Eu só quero que você saiba quem eu sou...

Sango soltou uma mão de Miroku de propósito, para ver o que o garoto iria fazer; Miroku fazia tudo por instinto, e foi passando sua mão esquerda nas costas de Sango, até embaixo, e começou a adentrar com seu dedo anelar nela, e esse parou seu beijo para dar um gemido rouco. Sango esboçou um sorriso, e levantou sua cabeça para sentir aquela lingua macia tentando dividir um espaço dentro de sua boca quente.  
Miroku não saberia descrever o que, há pouco, tinha sentido. O gemido transformou-se num sorriso bobo que encarava o sorriso malicioso de quem estava amando tê-la em seus braços. Ela estava gostando. Não. Miroku queria vê-la gemer... mas de prazer e... dor!  
Agora, sentava em Sango, gritando de prazer. Sentia-se... preenchido.  
Miroku até se surprrendia com a reação de Sango. No fundo era uma menina que demonstrava uma pureza tão linda em seus olhos, como se fosse um anjo. E Miroku era o que o levava àquele caminho no qual ele se perdia, loucamente, intensamente, num desejo incontrolável e já insaciável. Não hesitara nenhuma vez. Parecia já estar pronto para se entregar a ele. E percebendo como era, em um subito momento tomou mais uma vez seus lábios. Não num beijo tão ardente quanto o anterior e apaixonado. Muito apaixonado...

**And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming**  
...E você não pode lutar contra as lágrimas que não estão vindo...  
**Or the moment of truth in your lies**  
...Ou o momento da verdade em suas mentiras...  
**When everything feels like the movies**  
...Quando tudo parece como nos filmes...  
**Yeah you bleed just to know you're alive**  
...É, você sangra só para saber que está vivo...

Sango sentiu um nó na garganta, seu coração disparou. Queria que o tempo parasse. Ela alí, sendo preenchido por Miroku, beijando-o. Colocou uma das suas mãos no rosto do outro.  
Parou o beijo pra perguntar.  
- Você quer...  
- Sim? - em um misto de prazer q curiosidade  
- Você quer realmente de novo se envolver comigo?  
- Sim... Porque acha que estamos aqui?- Miroku deu um belo sorrisso ao dizer isso  
- Eu realmente não sei.

* * *

**And I don't want the world to see me**  
...E eu não quero que o mundo me veja...  
**'Cause I don't think that they'd understand**  
...Porque eu não acho que eles entenderiam...  
**When everything's made to be broken**  
...Enquanto tudo é feito para ser destruído...  
**I just want you to know who I am**  
...Eu só quero que você saiba quem eu sou...

TRIMM! TRIMM! (eh o telefone gente!)  
- Só um minuto, eu vou atender ao telefone  
A expressão de feliz de Miroku mudou rapidamente para uma cara séria, enquanto Sango, sentada, oberservava.  
- Sango...- ele suspirou- enh... Espere aqui, viu?  
- tá bom...- disse Sango- Algo importante?  
- nada que não possa e não vá ser resolvido em dez minutos.- Miroku abaixou-se- espere-me aqui  
Sango piscou, e esperou Miroku sair.  
- é Sango, você realmente é uma idiota total. Se mate ¬¬- ela vestiu sua roupa- Pare de agir como uma menina.  
Ela pegou sua bolsa e saiu rapidamente da sala, trombando com alguém  
- Ei olha por onde anda- disse um Hanyou mau-humorado- Sango?

******And I don't want the world to see me**  
...E eu não quero que o mundo me veja...**  
'****Cause I don't think that they'd understand**  
...Porque eu não acho que eles entenderiam...**  
****When everything's made to be broken**

...I just want you to know who I am...**  
...Eu só quero que você saiba quem eu sou... **

**-** Gomen- disse Sango- não te vi  
- O que você está fazendo aqui?- perguntou Inu-yasha  
- Eu? Estava... falando com o patrocinador do projeto das baleias do norte- mentiu Sango  
- projeito baleias do norte? Está louca?  
Sango pegou o nariz de Inu-yasha entre os dedos  
- O que você está fazendo?- perguntou Inu-yasha confuso  
- Eu sempre quiz fazer isso- disse Sango "Não quero que sinta o cheiro de Miroku"  
- Sango você está fora de si- disse o Hanyou tirando a mão de Sango se seu nariz- e que cheiro é esse em você?  
- é talvez esteja.- disse Sango- agora tchau, tenho que correr para pegar o onibus.  
- mas Sango... a republica é...- ele viu Sango descer as escadas correndo- a cinco quadras... Daqui...  
- Senhor Inu-yasha?- Chamou Miroku que chegava de elevador.  
- hun? Quem é você?- perguntou Inu "E porque Sango estava cheirando a você?"

******And I don't want the world to see me**  
...E eu não quero que o mundo me veja...**  
****'Cause I don't think that they'd understand**  
...Porque eu não acho que eles entenderiam...**  
****When everything's made to be broken**  
...Enquanto tudo é feito para ser destruído...**  
****I just want you to know who I am**  
...Eu só quero que você saiba quem eu sou...

- Miroku Inoue  
- Se... senhor?  
- Acho que precisamos conversar, não, não... Em meu escritório não- disse Miroku- estão detetizando. O cheiro lá dentro deve estar horrivel ainda mais para um Hanyou- Miroku sorriu falsamente- queira me acompanhar até meuescritório improvissado.  
"Esse cara mente." Pensou Inu-yasha o seguindo "Que diabo eles quer com Sango? Que diabos ele é da Sango? Ai... ela vai me conta TUDO quando eu chegar em casa"

Sango correu até chegar a rua, respirou fundo e começou a andar. Chegou em casa fazendo o menor barulho possivel e entrou no banheiro.  
"Uffa" Pensou enquanto entrava no chuveiro "Inu-yasha sentiu o cheiro, aposto, Deus queira que ele não comente nada"  
Quando alguém abriu a porta.

******And I don't want the world to see me**  
...E eu não quero que o mundo me veja...**  
****'Cause I don't think that they'd understand**  
...Porque eu não acho que eles entenderiam...**  
****When everything's made to be broken**  
...Enquanto tudo é feito para ser destruído...**  
****I just want you to know who I am**  
...Eu só quero que você saiba quem eu sou...

- Sango?- ouviu-se uma voz de garota  
- Kagome?- sango sorriu- que bom que está aqui.  
- Eu ouvi o barulho do chuveiro- disse Kagome- imaginei que fosse você, agora me conte tudo  
- Claro- disse Sango enquanto pegava o shampoo- então eu chegei lá e...  
- Nossa- disse Kagome pasma ao escutar a história- eu não acredito! E agora?  
- Não sei... Eu realmente gosto do Miroku  
- Sesshoumaru vai ter um infarto.  
- Eu sei, eu sei!- disse Sango- Estou cansada de saber disso! "Mas eu ainda o amo"  
- Sango, o que é isso em suas costas que eu nunca tinha reparado?- perguntou Kagome a amiga

******I just want you to know who I am**  
...Eu só quero que você saiba quem eu sou...**  
****I just want you to know who I am**  
...Eu só quero que você saiba quem eu sou...**  
****I just want you to know who I am**  
...Eu só quero que você saiba quem eu sou...

******Continua...**  
O.o Alohaaa primoss, UHEhuEuhHUAUHEa... Sim... Eu estou FINALMENTE atualizando isso daqui O.o acabei de acabar AnnaM saí dando pulinhos histéricos HEhauhEuhahuEa Txi linda essa música Eu amow ela...  
Queria agradecer a **Athy-Chan** autora do Lemon que eu não li O.o Simmm eu não chegei a ler xD talvez um dia quando eu for maior de idade. UEhAUUHRUuhauhehuhuaUHE  
Ai ai... é tão bom estar de volta as fics xD vcs não imaginam quanto é melhor ficar aqui do que morrendo de tédio... Ainda mais agora que eu estou com **3** fics... Um parto pra cada capitulo xD e eu procuro não mistura as idéia muito.. heheheheheheh... Bom quem lê **Patience** ficará feliz em saber que o segundo capitulo está pronto e revisado esperando para ser postado. Quem lê **Hip love Hop** terá que esperar um pouco mais xD não sei quanto tempo. Até eu ter uma idéia do que fazer O.o Sim, bloqueios a parte, eu estou trabalhando sem parar ¬¬

******Respondendo:  
**Amanda e Luana: Eh... Eu sei que ficou meio confuso O.o Eu sei que eu sou confusa, eu sei que tudo isso é uma colonia louca xD mas eu tou tentando exclarecer tudooo ouviu? Se tiver duvidas, sugestões, pode deixa aí, que eu estou aebrta a criticas xD  
nathBella: SOCORRO! AnnaM saí correndo com medu** ela quer me pressionar xD. Tah eu sei que demorei, mas enfim. O capitulo 4 está aqui o.o**

**Kissus pra todos...AnnaM**

**Ps: Nome da música**** Iris- goo goo dolls** querem ouvir? Procurem no kazza ou na rádio terra!


	5. Cachorro!

** Capitulo 5: Cachorro!**

- Sesshy?  
- Oi, Sango.- Sesshoumaru lia um livro na sala.  
- Que horas você chegou?- perguntou Sango sentando-se ao lado dele  
- A uns cinco minutos- disse ele sem desgrudar os olhos do livro.  
- Anh. Tava legal a aula?  
- Normal. Sango?- ele se virou para ela.  
- Que?  
- Você me ama mesmo?  
- Que pergunta! Mas é claro- disse Sango.  
- é bom saber- disse Sesshoumaru sorrindo sinceramente e abraçando-a- eu te amo muito... não se esqueçe, tá?  
- doushite(1)?  
- Nada...  
- Quer um suco?- ela se levantou colocando em si o casaco que Sesshoumaru tinha abandonado nas costas da poltrona onde estava.  
- Pode ser...  
- De uva?  
- meu favorito- disse Sesshoumaru sorrindo e voltando ao livro.  
Sango pegou um pacotinho de tang (Ohh propagandaaa) e pegou um jarra, enchendo-a de água quando viu Ri n entrar pela porta da casa com um sorrisso maior que o próprio rosto.  
- konnichi wa(2)- disse Rin.- Como está sentindo-se, Sango?  
- perfeitamente bem- Sango sorriu. Como aquela garota era irritante!- e você?  
- Melhor estraga. Está com dor de cabeça?  
- NANI(3)?  
- perguntei se está com dor de cabeça?  
- Iie(4)... Por que a pergunta?  
- Nada demais.- disse Rin seguindo em direção a escada- sore ja(5), Sesshy.  
- Sesshy o que essa...  
- Esqueçe-a, Sango!- disse Sesshoumaru trocando de assunto- Onde esteve de manhã?  
- Por aí... Passeando.  
- Por que saiu tão cedo.  
- Fui dormir cedo ontem.  
- é, eu lembro.  
- Sango!- disse um Inuyasha ofegante entrando pela porta da casa.  
- Kami-sama(6)- disse Sango amparando-a na porta- O que aconteceu?  
- Eu- ele pegou ar- preciso- pegou mais ar- falar com você agora- falou rápidamente  
- é urgente?  
- E particular.  
- Vai logo, Sango- disse Sesshoumaru- antes que esse Hanyou desmaie no meio da sala  
- Hai- Disse Sango tirando o avental que usava e seguindo o amigo para um parque dentro do campus mesmo.  
- Sango! O QUE VOCÊ TAVA FAZENDO LÁ, COM O MEU CHEFE?  
- Inu-chan, eu...  
- Mas esse casaco está cheirando a Rin.  
- Nani?  
Inuyasha se aproximou e cheirou.  
- Está cheiro a Rin!- disse Inu- mas esse casaco não é de Sesshoumaru?  
- é.- disse Sango- é de Sesshoumaru.  
- está cheirando da mesma forma que a roupa daquele cara tava te cheirando.  
Os olhos de Sango se encheram de lagrimas e ela rapidamente jogou o casaco no chão junto com o seu proprio caindo no abraço do melhor amigo.  
- Desculpe-me Sango.  
- você acha que...?  
- Eu não sei.- ele abriu os olhos encarando o horizonte.  
- Ele faria.- disse Sango- acho que sim, quer dizer, Rin não é feia e é louca por ele... e ela veio com a quela pergunta da dor de cabeça e tals.  
- Sango.- Inu a cortou  
- Que foi?  
- Essa tatuagem...  
- que tem ela?  
- é uma cruz.  
- e?  
- Igual a aquela do quintal. Que você tirou hoje.  
- E o que uma coisa tem a ver com a outra?  
- O meu chefe? O Miroku? É ele o seu amor eterno, não é?- ele parou de aperta-la apoiando suas mãos no ombro da garota que suplicava perdão com o olhar- não contarei nada ao Sesshoumaru. Agora sabemos que ele também não é flor que se cheire.  
- é ele, Inu-yasha.- disse Sango que a essa altura já chorava.- é o Miroku.  
- e o que você vai fazer agora?  
- eu sei lá! Não vou para casa, disso eu sei.  
- Vai para onde?  
Sango pensou um pouco e em seguida enxugou as lagrimas.  
- Para um lugar que fará bem a mim- disse Sango triufante. E Saiu correndo.  
Inu-yasha encarou o chão por minutos. Viu as lagrimas da garota. Lagrimas caídas no chão que pouco a pouco foram se misturando aos pingos de chuva.

Todos na republica estavam na mesa tomando café da tarde, quando Inu-yasha passou pela porta com um olhar confuso. E agora, contava?  
- Onde está, Sango?- perguntou Kagome vendo que o namorado não chegava com a estudante  
- Não sei- respondeu Inu sentando-se no sofá roxo  
- O que fez com a minha namorada?- perguntou Sesshoumaru  
- O que você fez com ela?  
- Eu?  
- é, Sesshoumaru!- ele respirou fundo- O QUE TE DEU NA CABEÇA, PRA FAZE A SANGO SOFRE DESSE JEITO!  
- Controle-se- disse Rin  
- ESTOU CONTROLADO! E NÃO FALE VOCÊ TAMBÉM! NÃO TEM MORAL PRA TANTO.  
- Está ofendendo-a, Inu- disse Kagome  
- POR QUE ESTÁ DEFENDENDO A PIVÔ DA QUASE CERTA SEPARAÇÃO DE "SESSHY" E SANGO?  
- Que diabos você...- começou Myoga sendo cortado por Sesshoumaru  
- como vocês...  
- Devia se dar ao trabalho de lavar o casaco-disse Inu-yasha seriamente cruzando os braços e bufando.  
- Buda!(7)- Exclamou Sesshoumaru indo até o irmão e o choacolhando- ONDE ESTÁ A SANGO?  
- Eu não sei- repetiu. Os dois irmãos se encararam e se largaram. Sesshoumaru jogou-se no sofá contrario ao de Inu-yasha  
- Resta esperarmos- disse Kagome- é seu dia de lavar a louça, Rin- ela sentou-se no sofá ao lado de Inu-yasha  
- é o dia de Sango- defendeu-se  
- Não estou vendo-a aqui!- disse Kagome séria.

* * *

DIM DOM!  
- Calma já vai- Miroku saiu da cozinha onde via o jornal do meio da tarde. Acabava de dizer que a pequena garoa, ficaria pior.Abriu a porta- Sango?  
- Já era- suspirou Sango  
- O que você quiz dizer com isso?  
- Eu sei que não devia estar aqui... Mas não tem mais pra onde ir.  
- Ah, entre- disse Miroku puxando-a para dentro do Hall, fazendo propositalmente com que ela caisse sobre seu corpo.  
- Miroku, eu  
- Shiiii, apenas entre, você deve estar cansada.  
- Obrigada- agradeçeu Sango enquanto era abraçada.  
- Eu prometi a mim mesmo que você voltaria, querida- sussurrou ele enquanto as lagrimas de Sango cessavam. Ele não se importava porque ela estava ali, mas sim, que ela estava ali.

* * *

O relógio da sala marcou 19:20. Sesshoumaru já sem paciencia levantou e checou a janela para ver se Sango se aproximava  
- E?  
- Nada, senhor Myouga- disse ele quase num suspiro.  
- bem feito- disse Rin.  
- Cale-se Rin.- disse Sesshoumaru  
- Hump. Vai dize que vai continuar com ela?  
- Não.- disse Sesshoumaru- mas não quero que falte com o respeito  
- Tá... tá... não tá mais aqui quem falou.- disse Rin levantando-se e seguindo para a escada- se não se importam vou estudar.  
- Tchau- Kagome foi a única a se despedir, Inu-yasha estava semi-adormecido no sofá e Myouga não queria lhe dirigir sa palavra.  
"Estou vendo que será uma longa noite" Pensou o Youkai "Desculpe, Sango, não queria realmente te magoar. Mas eu não tive coragem de lhe contar. Você descobriu da pior forma" Ele suspirou e voltou ao sofá "Murphy(8) deve ter adorado isso." Em seguida fechou os olhos tentando uma meditação.  
**  
Continua...**

Dicionário Japa-Portugues

1- Por que?  
2- Boa tarde.  
3- O que?  
4- Não  
5- Até mais.  
6- é tipo chamar Deus, no Xintoísmo. Que é uma religião Politeísta, então se referiria a vários deuses.  
7- Buda é o deus do Budismo o/ Outra religião predominante no japão  
8- Pra quem não sabe, Murphy foi um cara pra lá de pessimista que trabalhou, se não me engano, nas forças aéreas americanas. Uma de suas mais conhecidas frases foi "Se algo pode dar errado, dará errado da pior forma e no pior momento". Citei ele nessa fic pq de vez em quando parece que Muphy apadrinha minha vida. Fala sério...

**Estive bem desanimada pra atualizar essa fic, por causa do baixo número de comentários... mas parei e pensei: E essa **_Nathbella_** que sempreee comenta aqui! Não posso castiga-la por isso, não é? Então se alguém lê isso mas não comenta agradeça a **_NathBella_** pela atualização, porque puxei toda minha força de vontade pra atualizar essa coisa dela, e olha que eu tive u m bloqueinho no meio e isso daqui foi parto de sextuplos! ¬¬ Isso daeee gente! Iris tá acabando, sabiam? É e como qualquer fanfic em fase terminal merece uma fan-art que combine! Mas a questão é onde achá-la? Então eu, decidi procurar xD e ainda não achei! Mas vou achar!  
**

Fuieeee


	6. Enfim juntos

Sango mal pode acreditar quando chegou a sala do grande apartamento de Miroku. Era como a sua, na antiga casa dos dois. Com Tv mais moderna e alguns detalhes mas tudo que ela prória faria.No quarto principal, uma cama grande do jeito que Sango gostava. Haviam dois guardas roupas, um deles era o de Sango e guardava todas suas antigas roupas. Entrou no banheiro. Pode ver novos produtos do mesmo cosmetico que usava. Maquiagem nova. Perfumes franceses. Presentes de natal, aniversário e namoro sem serem abertos. Pode-se ver recuperando seu juntamento. Todo seu Miroku. Só faltava ela. E tudo seria como já foi.  
Miroku a abraçou por trás e acariciou sua barriga. beijando-lhe o ombro que possuia a tatuagem e descendo até ela. Ele le levou até a cama e a abraçou, até ela dormir. E dormiu também. Não lhe doeria nada... doeria? Tentar de novo?  
- Sango..- sussurrou ele quando acordaram no dia seguinte- Que bom que está aqui... Prometo que será diferente, querida...  
Sango se aconchegou e virou o rosto para ele, sem falar nada  
- Olha, me perdoe, eu sei que fui duro e até egoista, mas...  
- Miroku você é perfeito- ela abraço-o fortemente- depois de tudo que eu fiz...  
- Não se preocupe... Sei que já está acabando as útlimas provas e que se forma em Abril... se você quizer vir... morar... comigo...  
- Você ainda me quer?  
- eu sempre vou te querer, Sango.- ele beijou-lhe os labios- até o ultimo dia da eternidade.- ele abraçou-lhe acomodando-a, pegou o controle do som e ligou o cd em Iris do goo goo dolls.  
- Sua música favorita- disse ele.  
- é, desde que se tornou a nossa música  
- eu lembro- ele a beijou. Em breve tudo estaria completo

* * *

Já eram quatro da tarde quando Inu-yasha entrou como um raio no escritorio de ser cheve jogando-o contra a parede.  
- EU- ele recuperou folego- VOU TE MATAR!- agrrou ao seu pescoço deixando o homem quase sem ar.  
Foi quando se lembrou de Sango. Largou Miroku que caiu ofegante no chão. Fechou a porta e sentou-se na frente dele.  
- Explique-se- pediu o Hanyou ao ver que a respiração do humano a sua frente já voltava ao normal.  
Miroku começou a contar a história desde do dia em que ela lhe abandonou chegando até o momento atual. Com rápidos intervelados para buscar ar.  
- Então é isso?  
- Sim- Miroku respondeu levantando-se  
- Então pode ficar com ela.- ele virou seu rosto bruscamente  
- Nani?  
- Sesshoumaru traiu Sango- Inu-yasha baixou o olhar- aquele maldito- Despedaçou um objeto imaginário.  
- Então o _poodle_ não é tão santo quanto aparenta- Miroku riu-se  
- Ora- Inu olhou-o com incerteza de que seria seguro afirmar seus receios sobre Sesshoumaru e a desconfiança que já deveria ser a décima vez com Rin. Optou por calar-se.  
- Então quer dizer que Sango está desamparada?  
- Satisfeito?  
- Preucupado.  
- Porque?  
- Você quer a felicidade da sua amiga?- Inu-yasha quase pode ver uma lampada brilhando sobre a cabeça de Miroku  
- Claro- respondeu o Hanyou  
- Então como seu chefe exigo sigilo e fidelidade em seu primeiro "trabalinho"  
- Fale.  
- Promete?- Miroku olhou f ixamente nos olhos de Inu-yasha  
- Hai, prometo- ele respondeu, sincero.  
- Então me escute bem, Inu-yasha, escute bem...  
Após ouvir o plano, concordar, e caminhar em direção a republica uma pontadinha de curiosidade passou pela cabeça de Inu-yasha  
"Então ele está preocupado que Sango volte para Sesshoumaru, a caso ele a enrolar com uma conversinha barata? Quer que ele se desiluda com ela..." Inu-yasha chutou uma paedra ao pensar isto "HUeuhhauea... Miroku deve mesmo gostar de Sango. Como será que ela está?"  
Chegou na republica e conforme combinado parecia extremamente feliz. Se apoiou nos ombros de Sesshoumaru e disse que sabia onde Sango estava  
- ONDE?- Seu irmão quase gritou essa palavra. Rin olhou-os com nojo.  
- Conheço alguém que conheçe ela e está cuidando da pequena Sango- Inu-yasha riu-se - sei que eles irão jantar no Palace hoje- ele enrolou uma mexa do cabelo do irmão com o dedo indicador.  
Os olhos de Sesshoumaru brilharam e ele levantou-se rapidamente correndo em direção ao seu quarto. Poderia ver Sango. Isso era ótimo  
- Eu vou com você- o youkai ouvindo Rin falando  
- NANI?  
- Eu. vou. com. você.- ela disse lentamente enquanto passava por Sesshoumaru.  
- vai nada!  
- Vou sim- ela se virou e girou os olhos- não te deixaria ir sozinho com ela- Rin segurou o queixo de Sesshoumaru- jamais.  
Sesshoumaru suspirou enquanto obeservava a garota adentrar o próprio quarto e seguiu em direção ao banheiro. Baixinha mirrenta hein!

* * *

Dizem que a unica coisa que nunca acabará é o tempo. E seguindo tal regra ás 8:30 Sesshoumaru adentrava o restaurante Palace com Rin em um de seus braços. Pode avistar Sango vestida de rosa-bebê acompanhada de um cara cheio de brincos em uma orelha. Engoliu o orgulho por hora e sentou-se a poucas mesas de sua ex. Sango estava maravilhada com a companhia de Miroku. Eles comiam quando a moça foi surprendida por um tapa na face vindo de uma mão desconhecida  
- Vadia- ouviram todos do restaurante  
Rin e Sango. Frente a Frente.  
Sesshoumaru em outros tempos apreciaria uma briga femenina. Mas naquela noite preferiu pedir calma a Rin que o ignorou totalmente.  
- Como pode?- perguntou Sango agora de pé e passava a mão pelo local atingido- A única vadia aqui é você!  
- Claro, esqueçi que você é corna mansa- foi a vez de Rin sentir a dor da mão de Sango.  
"First Round. De um lado Sango pesando cinquenta e cinco quilos e medindo um e setenta. Do outro Rin, pesando quarenta e sete e medindo um e sessenta... Oh meu deus! Elas tão se batendo de verdade" Pensou Miroku naquele momento indo separar a briga  
- Rin controle-se!- Sesshoumaru exclamou segurando-a  
- ME DEIXA SESSHOU! DEIXA EU ACABA COM ELA!- ela se debatia brutalmente nos braços do Youkai, mas para ele pareceu simplesmente cócegas. Ele a pegou no colo e colocou na cadeira onde estivera sentado anteriormente  
- Enloqueceu?- perguntou o Youkai não deixando de notar o rapaz que consolava Sango numa distancia de dois metros  
- Não suporto-a- Respondeu Rin  
- Ciumes não é motivo para sair no tapa.- ele respondeu num sussurro que foi interpretado por Sango como sinal de carinho.  
Pasmada, ela pediu a Miroku para irem embora e o rapaz atendeu prontamente.  
- Espere, Sango- Sesshoumaru chamo-a  
- o que você quer?- respondeu Miroku  
- A conversa não chegou em você.- Sesshoumaru disse e em seguida se virou a Sango- Queria lhe dizer que...  
- Acabamos- completou Sango.  
- Você enloqueceu?  
- Não, Sesshou. Você me traiu e espero que não me queira de volta. Passar bem.  
- Espero que possa sentir o peso da suas palavras dessa noite- Sesshoumaru voltou a uma postura fria, que Sango não havia visto desde antes do inicio de seu namoro  
- Eu também- e acompanhada de Miroku, Sango deixou Sesshoumaru para sempre. Confuso entre seus pensamentos e erros.

* * *

**  
Cinco anos depois.**

- Calma Naomi já vou- Sango levantou-se cansada de tanto cuidar da filha. Coçou os olhos numa tentativa frustada de manter-se alerta.  
Entrou no quarto rosa-bebê que o pai coruja-Miroku havia montado. Sentou-se ao lado da filha de três anos e a encarou  
- O que foi agora?  
- Tem um bicho-papão no meu armário.  
- Não tem nada no seu armário- repetiu Sango pela milésima vez somente naquela semana. Que imaginação.  
- Só acredito se o papai vir ver.  
- O papai está dormindo. E você também deveria estar.  
- Calma, Sango- uma voz da porta acalmou os animos de Naomi  
- Papai!- o casal observou a filha que apontava para o armário- tem um monstro lá dentro.  
- Um monstro- ele fez sua melhor cara de assustado- Nada tema, que o super papai vai enfrenta-lo- e fazendo pose de Super-homem, Miroku entrou dentro do armário e o fechou.  
Sons de coisas sendo tiradas do lugar, barulhos estranhos que Miroku sabia fazer com a boca. Tudo se misturou na cabeçinha de Naomi que agarrou sua mãe fortemente e só desgrudou quando viu Miroku sair vivo e com um sorrisso de galã nos labios trazendo consigo um velho ursinho que anos atrás fora de Sango.  
Naomi soltou uma exclamação e se escondeu nas cobertas. Quando viu que o "Monstro" havia sido derrotado voou no colo de seu pai agradecendo com muita felicidade.  
Quando a pequena finalmente dormiu, Sango e Miroku deixaram o quarto rindo.  
- Muito bem, _super papai_, quero saber quem vai arrumar a bagunça daquele armário amanhã- Sango foi a primeira a se pronunciar, quando os dois chegaram ao quarto de ambos.  
- Ora, Sangozinha. Não vamos nos apegar a detalhes, não é?  
- a única coisa boa disso tudo foi que você achou esse ursinho.- Sango suspirou e ajeitou a roupa do brinquedo  
- Eu te dei no dia seguinte ao que nos conheçemos, lembra-se?  
- Impossivel esquecer.- ela sorriu- Mas não dou uma semana pra Naomi criar outro monstro.  
- Aí vou ter que achar outra coisa.- ele a entrelaçou-a pela cintura  
- Como o que?- os dois foram aproximando seus rostos  
- Hun... Outro ursinho?  
- Um cachorrinho?  
- Acho que ela prefere um irmãozinho- e Miroku apertou o controle remoto do som  
- Meu héroi  
Então os dois provaram do seu amor novamente. Embalados em sua própria dança.

**And I don't want the world to see me**  
_...E eu não quero que o mundo me veja..._  
**'Cause I don't think that they'd understand**  
_...Porque eu não acho que eles entenderiam..._  
**When everything's made to be broken**  
_...Enquanto tudo é feito para ser destruído..._  
**I just want you to know who I am**  
_...Eu só quero que você saiba quem eu sou..._

_**FIM**_

Exelente noite, pessoas xD Aki sou que decidi postar mais um capitulo- e o último- de Iris. Sabem gente eu sou péssima em acabar Fan-fics. E fiquei realmente triste de ter que botar um "Fim" nessa. Mas foi bom enquanto durou. Afinal, ainda tenho que acabar minhas outras obras, e agora terei tempo para me dedicar a **Patience** e **Hip love hop** certo? Não. Mesmo assim vou ter que me dedicar boa parte a escola, então acho que elas continuaram no mesmo ritimo de sempre. Vou responder as reviews, tá?  
**NathBella- Acabo o recreio fia ;; Iris já acabou. E a Sango ficou com seu apolo grego. Enquanto eu e você ficamos chorando nossas maguas juntassss, buáááá... Beijos e até qualquer fic aí!**  
**Amanda e Luana- Confesso que a oferta me tentou e AnnaM abocanhou a fruta UHEuhAHUHUEa ;D Deram uns tapinhas leves, mas não quero apelar para a violencia. Desculpe se aquele cap tinha sido demorado, esse saiu rápido até, né?  
Monica- Olha bater no Sesshy eu não tenho coragem! Mas na Rin eu tenho! eUEuhahuHUEa P os dois erraram né? mas enfim... erros a parte Iris acabou. e pah pah pah. **  
Só isso gente? é né... Então até um futuro não muito distante em qualquer fic ai.  
Kissus e Ja ne


End file.
